Ellos no lo entienden
by smile.in.love
Summary: La relación entre John y Sherlock es especial, tanto, que nadie puede llegar a comprenderla en su totalidad. Johnlock. Pareja establecida. Este fic pertenece a la quinta actividad de los festejos celebrados por el PRIMER ANIVERSARIO DEL FORO I'M SHERLOCKED.


**ELLOS NO LO ENTIENDEN**

**Este fic pertenece a la quinta actividad de los festejos celebrados por el **

**primer aniversario del foro I'm Sherlocked****.**

**-o-**

Porque una fiesta no es fiesta sin: Música.

Fic basado en la canción All about us (t.A.T.u.).

**-o-**

Por mucho que yo quiera explicárselo, ellos no lo entienden... Es la última frase de la última entrada que John ha subido a su blog. La primera de ese día que comienza.

—¿Qué es lo que no entienden? —pregunta Sherlock en su oído apareciendo por detrás. John está demasiado acostumbrado para asustarse y lo que provoca es que sonría.

—Que estemos juntos. No les entra en la cabeza —responde volteando la suya.

—Pues no hay mucho que entender —hace una mueca. —¿Es porque somos hombres?

—No, es porque eres tú.

—Entiendo —dice el detective frunciendo el ceño.

—No lo entiendes —sonríe más amplio el doctor.

—No, es cierto, no lo entiendo. ¿Soy un monstruo*?

—Ni mucho menos —contestó John dándole un beso en los labios, inclinándose en la silla para poder llegar. Sherlock, satisfecho con la contestación, fue a tumbarse un rato al sofá bajo su mirada. —Ah, tu teléfono ha estado sonando.

—¿Por qué no lo has cogido?

—Porque no soy tu secretario.

—Tendré que contratar uno..., o una, ¿eso te gustaría, verdad?

—No empecemos —torció John el gesto.

—Sabes que no me molesta que mires a chicas..., ni a chicos, la verdad, me da igual, sólo yo te llevo a la cama —se encogió de hombros el moreno.

—Un alivio saberlo —la verdad es que sí lo era, porque los celos le daban dolor de cabeza. El teléfono de Sherlock sonó de nuevo y éste hizo un gesto a John con la cabeza para que lo cogiera. John resopló y descolgó.

—Asistente personal de Sherlock Holmes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —dijo al auricular poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Te compraré un uniforme ajustado.

—Cállate —susurró John sonrojado mientras escuchaba al que llamaba— sí, sigo aquí. De acuerdo, vamos para allá —y colgó sin soltar el teléfono.

—¿Quién era?

—Lestrade.

—Y, ¿para qué llama?

—Al parecer te ha mandado unos cuantos mensajes, pero no contestabas. Mira —le ofreció el móvil. Sherlock lo cogió y miró.

_10 mensajes._

_Sherlock, tenemos un caso —GL_

_Sherlock, ¡que tenemos un caso! —GL_

_¿Qué haces que no estás ya aquí? —GL_

_Sherlock, ven ya —GL_

_Estamos en Yard, ¿dónde estás tú? —GL_

_No me hagas ir a tu casa —GL_

_Da igual, llamaré a John —GL_

_Pero, ¿qué os pasa con los móviles? —GL_

_Probaré a llamarte, a ver si alguien escucha el maldito teléfono —GL_

_La próxima vez voy a tu casa, me sale más barato —GL_

_Llamadas perdidas: 5._

_Lestrade_

_Lestrade_

_Lestrade_

_Lestrade_

_Lestrade_

—Sí, yo también tengo regalo —rio el mayor mirando su teléfono.

_Llamadas perdidas: 1._

_Lestrade_

_1 mensaje._

_¡Quitad el contestador, que me cuesta el dinero! —GL_

—¿Para qué sigue llamando si ve que no contesta nadie?

—Le urgirá —contestó John— vamos, vístete, nos vamos y no vas a ir en bata.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque vienes conmigo y no te dejo.

—Aburrido —musitó Sherlock.

—Lo sé, pero te vestirás igualmente —gritó John ya en la otra habitación, provocando un bufido en el menor.

...

Tras llegar a Scotland Yard, vestidos, esperaban, bajo petición de John, a que Lestrade saliera de una reunión.

—Ya están aquí el punto y la i* —exclamó Donovan nada más verles.

—Sargento, tengamos la fiesta en paz —suspiró el DI acercándose a ellos. —A ver, nos han avisado de un suicidio en la siguiente manzana, ¿venís con nosotros?

—Nos vemos allí —contestó Sherlock— y salió del edificio seguido por John.

Incluso yendo caminando, llegaron antes que —los lentos, según el detective— de Scotland Yard y tuvieron que esperar para poder entrar en la escena del supuesto suicidio, a su pesar.

...

Una vez en la misma sala que el cadáver, observándolo todo y dando datos en alto que sólo John tomaba, el veredicto tardó pocos minutos.

—Es un suicidio —exclamó Sherlock. Ninguno de los presentes se creía lo que estaba escuchando.

—Eso ya lo habíamos descubierto nosotros —protestó Anderson.

—Si escucharas sólo un poquito —le replicó entornando los ojos. Anderson se calló y él continuó. —Es un suicidio falso que salió mal—. A John le dio un vuelco el corazón recordando la gran caída. —Sólo es eso, murió presa de su error de cálculo empujado por las ansias de cobrar el seguro —sentenció.

—Pero si fingía estar muerto, ¿quién cobraría el seguro? —preguntó Lestrade.

—¿Has oído hablar de las identidades falsas? —sonrió de medio lado. Y el caso estuvo resuelto.

...

Ya en casa, John comenzó una charla que Sherlock no esperaba.

—Podrías haber sido tú.

—¿Quién?

—Ese hombre. ¿Quién más?

—Yo no sería tan malo fingiendo mi muerte.

—No, tú la fingiste muy bien.

La mirada de John era severa. Para él, había cosas con las que no se jugaba, y el dolor de ese recuerdo era una de ellas.

—Creía que lo habías superado —exclamó Sherlock.

—Y está superado —contestó John.

—No lo está.

—Sherlock..., no voy a discutir lo mismo cincuenta veces —suspiró.

—Acepta que no lo has superado.

—Aceptaré lo que yo quiera —rugió el mayor.

—John... —se aventuró a decir el detective.

— No quiero escucharte, Sherlock —y se fue a su habitación apretando los puños. Sherlock se tiró de espaldas al sofá y ahí se quedó.

Cuando las horas pasaron también lo hizo el enfado de John, pero no su orgullo; eran tal para cual.

Con cada uno en su habitación el clima era insostenible, en algún momento tendrían que cruzarse y terminar con esa situación ida de las manos. El sonido de los tiros en la pared dio a entender que no sería Sherlock el primero en dar el paso, pero John no cedería, no esta vez.

Siguieron pasando las horas. Sherlock había vuelto al sofá y John seguía en la cama. Al final se había quedado dormido por el mero cansancio y disfrutaba de ello lejos del enfado de Sherlock en el salón, hasta que una pesadilla, una terrible, le atacó y se despertó bruscamente y empapado. Miró en la oscuridad y estaba solo, con tan sólo una ranura de luz por la puerta entreabierta.

—Sherlock, puedes pasar —suspiró. El detective empujó la puerta y entró, quedándose de pie a medio camino. —También te puedes sentar —dijo en el mismo tono.

—¿Sigues enfadado? —preguntó el moreno sentándose en su lado de la cama.

—Sí —fue la respuesta.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—No lo sé, Sherlock, no lo sé —musitó el mayor.

—Entonces me voy —exclamó el menor. John paró su cuerpo con un único toque.

—No..., mejor quédate —y ambos se tumbaron en la oscuridad, sólo interrumpida por la luz del pasillo.

—Por mucho que yo quiera explicarlo, ellos no lo entienden —murmuró John mirando los ojos cerrados y el rostro sereno de Sherlock en la penumbra. —Sherlock, olvidaste apagar la luz —le dijo bajo.

El moreno no respondió; o ya se había dormido o hacía teatro para no perder la costumbre. John lo dejó por ese día, tardaría menos en ir él mismo a apagarla. Y así fue, aunque cuando volvió a la cama y tentó la sábana, su sitio ya no estaba libre. Bufó y retiró a Sherlock de su parte con esfuerzo, _¡creía que pesaba menos!_

Al final se hizo con un rincón en el que poder dormir estirado y, queriendo descansar, se durmió. Sherlock realmente se había dormido hacía ya rato en ese lugar tan confortable para él, la cama de matrimonio compartida con John.

N/A:

*Monstruo: La palabra «friki» en castellano viene de «freak» en inglés que, entre otras acepciones, significa «monstruo»; y Anderson y la Sgt. Donovan la usan con Sherlock.

*El punto y la i: Por la diferencia de estatura entre Sherlock y John; Sherlock es la «i» y John el punto de ésta.

**-o-**

**Hasta aquí el relato para la quinta actividad del aniversario.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó?**

**Opinen, opinen :D**

**¡Y gracias por leer!**


End file.
